Rahkshi
Rahkshi are suits of armor created when a Kraata is immersed in Energized Protodermis. History Rahkshi have been employed by the Brotherhood of Makuta for over 80,000 years. Prior to their evolution, Makuta used a lengthy process which produced inferior Kraata, and by extension, inferior Rahkshi. Despite their faults, the Rahkshi were utilized in the Brotherhood's army, such as when they ambushed the League of Six Kingdoms. After the Makuta's evolution from biomechanical beings to beings of energy, they found it much easier and faster to produce higher quality Kraata. A number of Rahkshi created have fulfilled their duties and were released from the servitude of their creator. These Rahkshi wander the lands, lacking direction. Many "wild" Rahkshi resided in Metru Nui, beneath the Archives, prior to the Great Cataclysm, some of which were fought and defeated by the Toa Metru. Shortly after the catastrophic event, these Rahkshi were called by Teridax to act as a distraction to the Dark Hunters. These Rahkshi were obliterated by Voporak. The Brotherhood of Makuta has employed the Rahkshi in every force they used, from defense groups to assault teams. They are used as guards on the Brotherhood Isle of Destral, ordered to kill and destroy any intruders. They have also been taught to recognize the Tablet of Transit, capturing and escorting any bearers. They were also utilized in most of the Brotherhood's military operations, such as when Kojol assaulted the Isle of Artakha. The Rahkshi used in this raid were destroyed in an effort by the Order of Mata Nui to eliminate all beings aware of the location of Artakha. In his effort to harass the Matoran of Mata Nui, Teridax created six Rahkshi to defeat their protectors, the Toa Nuva, and obtain the Avohkii. Though the Rahkshi were potent foes, the Toa Nuva succeeded in defeating them with the assistance of the Toa of Light, Takanuva. The Toa Nuva scrapped the parts of these Rahkshi to construct Takanuva's vehicle, the Ussanui. When Vezon landed on Destral, sent by the Order of Mata Nui, he was immediately captured by Rahkshi, which took him to Makuta Tridax. Recently, Axonn and Brutaka went to the Southern Islands with an army of Skakdi, which they used to fight the Rahkshi present there. They were used extensively during an assault on Nynrah and the final battle of the war, which they lost. When Teridax took over the body of Mata Nui, he used his Rahkshi to terrorize the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. He sent a group to Metru Nui in order to keep the Matoran in line and guard entrances to the Archives, as well as a force to invade Odina, driving the Dark Hunters out. He also sent a regiment to Artakha, deeming the ruler of the island a threat. Finally, Skakdi warlord Nektann was commanded to lead a strike force of Rahkshi to Metru Nui, which the Toa Mahri repelled. Rahkshi legions, enhanced with stronger armor, were later summoned to the Southern Islands by Teridax, who planned to release them upon Bara Magna. A large number of Zirahk were present in the assembled army, and Skakdi also joined their ranks. Teridax unleashed them upon the planetoid, and they came into conflict with the Glatorian. Though the Glatorian managed to destroy some of them and discover their Kraata, several warriors were killed by the Rahkshi onslaught. The use of the Golden Armor by Tahu vaporized the Kraata of every Rahkshi during the Battle of Bara Magna, rendering them inactive. After the death of Teridax, all Rahkshi left on the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna became wild. Other Rahkshi have since escaped the Great Spirit Robot and are now scattered across Spherus Magna as well. Marak Nui ''The Kingdom In this alternate timeline, when most of the species evacuated to Mata Nui, the Rahkshi were not allowed to come. They tried to get through to the island, and managed to kill Pohatu and Hewkii, but were eventually driven off by Tahu, Jaller, and Kopaka. Ten-thousand years later, Teridax managed to create for the Rahkshi shadow armor that lasted just long enough to get through the light barrier. One Rahkshi, a Panrahk, got through and was instantly killed by the Dark Hunters. This caused concern among the ruling council. When Takanuva, Tanma, and Matoro went down into Mata Nui's tunnels, they could find no sign of the Rahkshi. Right as they were about to leave, Matoro was suddenly attacked by four Rahkshi, with more coming through the barrier. Takanuva and Tanma returned to help, and the Rahkshi were defeated. Murtua Abilities & Traits To create a Rahkshi, two Kraata of the same power type are required, though level does not matter. One of these is put into Energized Protodermis, where it undergoes a change from organic living matter to a non-living, inorganic, automaton shell: the Rahkshi's body. The other Kraata then crawls inside the Rahkshi armor and controls it, as Rahkshi suits are incapable of operating on their own. The Rahkshi armor amplifies the Kraata's powers, although its' effectiveness still depends on the Kraata's level. Most Rahkshi channel their powers directly through the staffs that they carry, although some, like heat vision and fire resistance Rahkshi, do not. If a Rahkshi is not carrying its' staff, its' power is considerably weakened. All Rahkshi also possess the ability to fly. Rahkshi are naturally destructive, often going out of their way to cause as much damage as possible. When they are acting under orders, this instinct is channeled towards one objective, making them extremely dangerous. When they are not under orders, they are much less focused, making them easier to defeat. Wild Rahkshi are also very territorial, attacking anything that invades their area, even other Rahkshi. Rahkshi Types Below is a table indicating the color of the Rahkshi armor, color of the Kraata, and the powers that it would possess if it were in Rahkshi armor. For those Rahkshi that are multi-colored, the first color is that of their head, shoulders, spine, and knees; the second is that of their hands, hips, and feet. For the Kraata, the first color is their head and the second their tail. X-Rahkshi Rarely a type of Elite Rahkshi known as X-Rahkshi are spawned from an X-Force empowered Makuta. Trivia *[[Spinner|"Spinner"]] and his Toa team fought mutated Rahkshi. *Rahkshi are considered to be a delicacy by Muaka, which will often go out of their way to hunt them down. Appearances *The Mutran Chronicles'' (In a Flashback) *''Through My Own Eyes'' *''Genesis'' *''VX'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''Rahkshi Promo Comic'' *''Lunchable Comic 1'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''Comic 12: Absolute Power'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Dark Mirror'' (In a Alternate Universe) *''Destiny War'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Comic 6: All That Glitters‎'' *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) *''Trial of Iron'' *''Defeat'' (Mentioned Only) *''Fractures'' *''Looking in a Wrong Direction'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Rahkshi Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Rahkshi Mini Promo CDs'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Stars Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Rahkshi *Kraata Variations *Automated Rahkshi *Elite Rahkshi *Kraaku External Links *BZPower Database of Kraata Category:Matoran Universe Category:Automatons Category:Kraata Category:Rahkshi Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Koji Category:Zorrakh